


wrong number

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Angst, Exes, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Talking On The Phone, Wrong number, prompt wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: two exes. accidentally dial the wrong phone number. after braking up months-ago, written for a monthly rumbelling September prompt wrong number





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt { wrong number }

He was on his lunch brake,  
he always liked to walk along  
the harbor on his lunch hour watching the tide washing a shore calming him after another  
stressful day of court hearings and. demanding clients,  
when his phone began to buzz in his pocket. his secretary knew better then to call him on his hour of reflection. with a growl he pulled his phone out of his pocket it was a text message. 

 

[ where are you! ]

he frowned it was from a number  
he didn't recognized.

[ who is this? ]  
he typed in reply.

[ oh ]  
was the reply he received.

then suddenly his phone rang.

"hello." he answered. annoyed, 

the line was silent then he heard  
a little voice reply softly.

"oh,..bobby?...is..I..didn't..mean to."  
the little voice stuttered. 

he closed his eyes when he heard that little voice. the most Beautiful sound he had ever heard.  
it had been over 8-months since  
he last heard her voice.

 

"belle." he said his voice barely a above a whisper.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you  
I was trying to call...someone else."  
she said. 

 

"wrong number." he clarified.

"yes."   
she said. with a nervous giggle. 

his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. it's been so long since  
he heard that sweet sound.

"how..how are you?  
she asked.

 

"good darling, I'm doing well."  
he replied while sating down on the bench by the harbor.

"how's Boston? 

"Boston, is Boston. it's alright  
how have you been? he replied. 

"busy..good, real good!  
the store is doing well." she said excitedly. 

"that's good..."  
he slowly replied. 

 

they fell silent both uncertain  
what to say.

 

"who? were you trying to get a hold of." he asked. 

silence, 

of course, he already knew  
the answer. please dot tell me!  
he thought closing his eyes. 

"mmm, nobody you no just an friend." she said awkwardly. 

"I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."  
he said wishing he'd hadn't asked. 

"no, it's fine..I mean your not,  
it's just..I..this is awkward.  
she said with a nervous laugh.   
"it's been so long since we..." 

 

"I no." he quickly replied. 

 

"but why, why is it still so awkward? 

he closed his eyes envisioning her face. her dazzling blue eyes and  
little shy smile. had it really been so long since he last saw her? 

"I suppose, it's because it's been sometime since we last spoke.  
and you weren't expecting to hear my voice when I answered your call." he replied. matter of factly, 

he could practically hear her biting her bottom lip like as she offent did. 

"yes...that's probability it." she said with a barely auto-able sigh. 

"where are you? is...that seagulls   
I hear." she asked curiously.

"probability, I'am outside taking a stroll. so, most likely."  
he said with a wry smile. 

"why? is something bothering you."   
she ask concerned. 

"why would something be bothering me, I usually take long walks on  
my lunch hour." he replied as if  
the answer were obvious. 

"oh, it's just before..whenever something was upsetting you.  
you would always wonder around scowling." she replied. 

he smiled. "did I, I hadn't realized.  
no, he said shaking his head. I like to take long walks along the harbor and reflection. it's my personal time." 

"oh,well..that's good exercise.I mean that sounds nice." she rambled on,

"I like it, it's peaceful. and you  
where are you? he asked visualizing the small sleepily little town. 

"oh, I'm just siting in the diner."  
she said with a shrug. 

"oh yes, and what's today's special?  
he asked amused. 

"it's lasagna." she said laughingly.

"of course, it's Thursday."   
he said with some scorn.

"i remember how much you hated it,  
I always think of you whenever I see it on the special's broad." 

 

silence followed with the weight of her confession. 

 

suddenly feeling nervous that she'd would now hang up! he racked his brains for something.anything to say, 

"what,..is.ru..is Sunday still hamburgers and iced tea day."   
he finally said.

she giggled and he smiled. relaxing, the knot in his stomach untangling. she wasn't hanging up just yet! 

"I thought you forgotten about that."  
she said with hesitantly.

"how could I, you were practically religious about the thing."  
he said with a amusement. 

"bobby, do you ever think of..  
she trailed off. 

"think of what belle?  
he asked. hopeful, 

"nothing, never mind. I should go  
I'm supposed to be meeting someone for lunch." she said sadly. 

he nodded. feeling the knot in  
his stomach twist. 

"of course, it was..nice to hear your voice again belle. I wish you nothing but happiness." 

he heard the faint sound of a sob. 

"it..it was good to hear from you  
as well." she said clearing her throat.  
"take care of yourself bobby."  
she said her voice breaking sightly.

"I always do darling."   
he said ending the call without even saying good bye. 

he had said it once before and that had..hurt more then anything else. saying good bye to the love of his life for the finale time. no,  
he wouldn't do it again! best leave it unsaid along with everything else unfinished and unsaid between them.

________________________________

later that evening,

after spending more time then  
he anticipated staring out at harbor contemplating his former love life. and everything he'd lost,   
bobby gold stayed late at his office trying to distract himself with work. he sat at his desk researching old cases when he realized that his secretary had neglected to obtain the documents he had requested. making a noise of frustration.   
"useless." he muttered, as he picked up his cellphone and quickly searched through his call log.  
hitting the redial on the number he thought was his secretary's cellphone then to his surprise  
he heard that unforgettable accent. 

"hello?

"belle! he closed his eyes realizing his mistake.

"bobby? 

"yes, it's me I thought..I was trying to get a hold of my secretary."

 

"at this hour? is everything alright."   
she asked her voiced laced with concerned. 

"yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry to have troubled you. it's just that my secretary is incompetent." he said scornfully. 

she laughed, "poor girl, really bobby it's 10:30. what could you possibly need at this hour." 

"well, she is rather incompetent. honesty." he replied. 

 

she giggled. "for as long as  
I have known you. no secretary  
could ever please you."

"you did." he quickly replied. 

"I was your girlfriend."

"still, you were the least annoying." 

"your a slave driver, mr gold."  
she said teasingly. 

"well, i am a difficult man to love. remember."

 

they fell into another awkward silence. 

 

"bobby I..she said braking their mutual silence. 

 

"everything's alright sweetheart,  
I'm sorry to have waken you.  
go back to sleep Darlin." he said interrupting her. 

"wait, please..dot hang up yet.  
I wasn't a sleep, I was just siting in my living room reading." she said. 

"of course you were."  
he said, smiling at the memory of always finding her in the wee hours of the night reading some novel. 

"are you in your home office?   
she asked. 

"no, I'm in the actual office. trying to prepare for an up coming trial."  
he replied dryly. 

"and, what will be your excuse tomorrow night.dust bunnies under the computer! she teased. 

"no, course not. sleeplessness."  
he clamped his mouth shut before he could say a cold bedroom and  
loneliness was all that awaited him at his home. 

"I think, they have some over the counter stuff for that you no."   
she continued to tease him. 

"yes, scotch." 

she giggled.

he smiled. it had been,well..forever since he made her really laugh.

"god, I forgotten how much I loved that sound." he found himself saying out loud.

"maybe..I could come over and..

"yes, it's only a what! an fore hour drive. you'd be just in time for an early breakfast...  
how did your date go." 

an awkward silence followed. 

"he's nice." she weakly replied. 

"this was your first date?

"no, not really. mmm...why is this so, so awkward? I mean we both moved on haven't we." she suddenly asked.

"yes, yes..we have, we both no the reasons why it didn't work between us. it couldn't, I want only your happiness sweetheart." he despondently replied. 

"he's kind and sweet." 

And handsome and young  
he thought bitterly.

"and you, are you seeing anyone."   
she asked hopeful. 

"at the moment, no..my work is a demanding mistress." 

"yes, I'm familiar with her."  
she sadly said. 

"as I recall you two didn't really get along." he said half joking. 

 

"no, we didn't..she took much too much of your time.  
and it seems nothing changed."  
she stated no longer teasing. 

"no, it hasn't. I'm still the same selfish. self centered, bastard! belle."

"I no." said not quite teasingly.

he stared down at the mountain of papers piled high on his desk and fidgeting with his pen.

"belle, I'm going to be back in town next week. i have some business to tie up there maybe we could..

"bobby! dot." she near shouted.   
"it's late, I should go."

"yes, of course. good night belle." 

"good bye bobby."


End file.
